Unforgiving
by BloodDove01
Summary: When the self proclaimed God of Death begins his reign of terror, L sets out to stop him.Along the way, the mysterious vigilantly Kira, assists from the shadows.But, can L really have fallen in love with someone he's not sure even exists?


**Hi! This story is a creation of the CD kind. Each chapter will be a song fic from a song on the Unforgiving CD by Within Temptation. The CD rocks. The cover art is what really gave me the idea. It's like a pulp fiction super hero comic. I own a glass of Mountain Dew and a mostly empty bag of potato chips.**

**Summary: L and Watari are known detectives, they work quietly their true names unknown. But when the self proclaimed God of Death begins his reign of terror, they set out to stop him. Along the way, the mysterious vigilantly Kira, assists from the shadows. But, can L really have fallen in love with someone he's not sure even exists?**

**Unforgiving**

**Prolog: Why Not Me? **

_Some may call it a curse_

Naomi Misora knew she was being followed. She had been for the past block and a half. At first, she had shrugged it off thinking that she had merely caught the interest of someone who wanted to ask her out. That had happened before, with her Raye of all people, he was just so shy it was cute. If that had been the case, she would have politely declined and moved on.

The problem was, he had yet to approach her. She was starting to get nervous. It had been nearly an hour of her walking and he was still fallowing. She picked up her speed, the police station Raye worked at was just ten minutes away. No need to panic, right?

Wrong.

_A life like mine_

Lind L. Taylor had been following her for a while. Pretty little thing. That's just it. She was so pretty and he simply couldn't control his urges. He had to have her. He simply had to have her.

He had to run his hands through the soft silk of her ebony hair. He had to had to feel the smooth texture of her creamy skin. He had to kiss those oh so beautiful plump lips. He had to pull into that full body and devour her screams. He had to. He really did.

_But others, a blessing_

Neither knew that they were both being watched from a distance. They would never even know who.

_It's certainly a lonely life_

Was it the blond Goth, her small hands wrapped around the forearm of a taller man with spiky black hair? Was it the lawyer that was struggling with too many folders and a brief case, a trench coat trailing in the damp that pooled in the streets in the evenings that would turn to ice with the suns complete setting? Was it the young reporter that was hurrying home to see her own news report gracing her T.V.?

_But a fulfilling one and the best_

Cold, calculating amber eyes fixed on the two dark forms as Lind closed in on Naomi at the edge of a darkened street, pulling her down the ally way. The amber thinned and a smirk pulled at pale pink lips.

In a split second, they were gone.

_It's my cross to bear_

She reacted the second he grabbed her and yanked her with him. She struggled, kicking, trying to scream. His hands roamed her body, tugging at the cloth around her waste, cupping her through her jeans.

She forced her hand free and pulled her key chain loose from her belt. He staggered, hands clutching at his eyes. There were times when you just got to love pepper spray. She took off in a dead run, stumbling over her heals as she went, one destination in mind. Raye's police station.

_And I'll bear it gladly_

Lind stood, hissing in pain and wiping his eyes furiously. "Damn bitch…"

He didn't even have time to turn around.

_Someone has to take a stand against evil_

Raye's patrol car halted at the entry way to the ally. He stepped out, his partner, and a still shaken Naomi following behind.

They walked down and into a sight that made Naomi gasp in horror.

Her attacker lay in a pool of blood. He had been beaten badly and would need to go to the hospital. And, on the wall, in the unconscious mans blood was….

_Why should it not be me? _

KIRA

**Please Review!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


End file.
